


You Started It

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Groping, Jealous Link, Jealous rhink, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing, food network segment, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearing on Food Network Star should have been all fun and games but, all it takes is a little playful flirting to throw Link off the rails. </p><p>  <i>“What’s the matter, Rhett?” Link said as he closed in on his prey. “Not so interested in teasing me now,” Link placed his hot palm against Rhett’s firm chest, feeling the heart beneath pounding, “are we?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Started It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messermoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messermoony/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a headcanon gift for my Tumblr - 200 Follower Giveaway... but I got a little carried away ;)
> 
> I was given this prompt:  
> [Tumblr Post](http://rhettinamc.tumblr.com/post/146535613148/okay-okay-so-i-want-a-little-one-shot-thing-where)
> 
> Congratulations **@Rhettinamc** on Tumblr! I hope you it! :)

Rhett stared down at his feet. The lights in the soundstage were going down and the only one remaining was aimed over the faux GMM set. The air smelled faintly of hints of kimchi and mac and cheese. He could hear Link’s hard breathing next to him. He knew without looking at him that he was seething. Rhett smiled.

Link tapped his foot, arms crossed over his chest. He was annoyed with himself for allowing what should have been such an amazing experience to be ruined. _Un-fucking-believable._ He turned to look at Rhett, catching a glimpse of the grin he was wearing. 

Rhett felt Link’s eyes on him and tried to erase the smile he was sure Link had seen. _Oh… crap._

“Are you kidding me, Rhett!?” Link’s voice boomed through the empty space, echoing back from the high concrete walls. “ _Annnnaaa_ wasn’t enough?” He grimaced. “And now you need to stand there grinning about it?” Link slapped his thighs, turning away. 

Rhett stared at Link’s back, clad in colourful plaid. “Oh, Link. Come on!” Rhett chuckled. He stepped toward him, placing his large palm on the broad expanse of Link’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to –”

“That’s just it, Rhett,” Link interrupted, shoving Rhett’s hand away. “You never ‘ _mean_ ’ to.” Link scoffed to himself. _God, you are such an asshat sometimes._

“Link… don’t even start.” Rhett was getting a little upset now, recalling the countless times Link had elicited a similar reaction from him. “You know that this was just a small sampling of your own medicine.” He clapped his hands firmly on either side of Link’s neck, rubbing his thumbs into the tense muscles he could feel through the cloth. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, knowing what he was about to say would just about drive Link insane. “Besides, you started it.” He closed one eye in anticipation of Link’s response.

Link, who had relaxed into the feeling of Rhett’s large hands skillfully erasing the built up tension, suddenly stiffened. _Wrong move._ Link threw back an elbow, jabbing Rhett in the guts. 

Rhett’s hands flew to the site of the blow as he staggered backward toward the desk, under the spray of the only light source. He caught himself, clasping the edge of the desk to steady his staggering frame. Link’s retaliation had startled him more than anything else. He looked up to see that Link had turned to face him and was wearing a wide smile. 

“You think it’s funny to tease me?” Link asked. His tongue poked out between his lips; upon its retreat, he dragged his front teeth over his bottom lip. He took a few steps closer, slowly, agonizingly so. 

Rhett’s heart skipped, thudding against his breastbone. Link’s eyes were dark, wild. Rhett had become intimately acquainted with the version of Link that stood in front of him now. Not the innocent, sweet, goofy Link that people had grown to adore but, an animal, feral and dangerous. Rhett swallowed hard, trying to compose himself.

“What’s the matter, Rhett?” Link said as he closed in on his prey. “Not so interested in teasing me now,” Link placed his hot palm against Rhett’s firm chest, feeling the heart beneath pounding, “are we?” He topped his head to the side, his eyebrows darting up over the brim of his glasses.

“Wh… what if I am?” Rhett wanted to sound confident, but his voice was shaky and broken. He tried to breathe in deeply, to clear his head, but his lungs would not allow it. 

Link’s hands wormed between Rhett’s thighs, forcing his knees apart. He stepped between them, placing his palms on Rhett’s sloping shoulders. Link dipped his head, bringing his cheek to Rhett’s. “I really don’t think you want to know the answer to that question, Rhett,” Link whispered breathily before dragging his tongue over the shell of Rhett’s flushed ear. 

Rhett’s grip on the edge of the desk tightened, his knuckles whitening. Adrenaline was firing through his veins, his body responding to the threat that breathed against his neck. He wanted to put his hands on Link but he was genuinely afraid of what it might bring. Instead, he tore at the wood, his nails scratching shallow grooves into the hard surface. 

Link chuckled at the sound of Rhett’s clawing. He wasn’t jealous anymore. He knew that he was the only one that could have the giant of a man before him writhing and squirming. “Maybe it would be best not to _actively_ try to make me jealous in the future, hmm?” Link hissed before pulling back.

Rhett’s eyes darted between Link’s blackened irises. The usual blue hue replaced by blown pupils and the shadow of his brow. Rhett’s weight collapsed into the desk; the sharp edge digging into the back of his thighs.

Link flashed his sharp canines, running it tongue over the sharp points of them. He lifted his eyebrows as he brought his hand to the bridge of his glasses, pulling them down his nose and looking over them at Rhett through narrowed eyelids. He covered Rhett’s straining hands with his own, pulling them toward his own hips.

Rhett took in a few sharp, rapid breaths, his hands pawing at the body he’d been invited to touch. He was greedy for the man between his thighs. His pants were growing tighter with each passing second. He wanted Link, needed him. “Please, I need –”

Link interjected by covering Rhett’s mouth with his own, sucking greedily on Rhett’s small lips and growling. _Shut up._ He brought his hands to the sides of Rhett’s face, dragging the pads of his fingers over the bristly hairs before digging in a little with his short nails.

Rhett moaned against Link’s fervent mouth, parting his lips and lapping against plump lips. _Chirst._

Link freed his own tongue, dragging it over Rhett’s as he trailed his fingers down over the sides of Rhett’s neck, across his collarbones and down his torso, his deft fingers coming to rest on the clasp of Rhett’s belt.

Rhett felt his cock straining against the zipper of his skinny jeans. He groaned loudly into Link’s open mouth. He pulled away from the wet kiss, needing air. He looked down at Link’s hands, and bucked his hips forward.

Link unclasped the belt. With his free hand he tipped Rhett’s chin, forcing eye contact. His lips were curled into a mischievous grin. He leaned forward, tipping Rhett’s head to the side with his own and moving as if to bury his mouth into the crook of Rhett’s neck but, stopped just shy, breathing out against Rhett’s visible pulse.

The hairs on the back of Rhett’s neck stood at attention. His body was vibrating with anticipation.

“Next time I ‘ _start something_ ’,” Link purred, “Don’t finish it.” He pulled his hands away and stepped out from between Rhett’s knees. 

Rhett’s hands clung desperately to Link’s shirt but he his fingers we clumsy and Link slipped away easily. “Wa… wha…” Rhett’s manhood throbbed in his jeans. His heart beat pounded in his ears.

Link grinned at the mess of a man in front of him before turning and walking toward the stage door.

“Link!” Rhett called, “You’re just going to leave me here like this?” Rhett threw his hands in the air as he watched Link’s moving away, intentionally swaying his hips. “You fucking tease!”

Link giggled to himself as he pressed his lips to the back of his fore and middle fingers, throwing them in the air over his head in a peace sign as he pushed through the large metal door.

Rhett sat alone, staring around the empty space before looking down at the, more than obvious, bulge in the front of his pants. “Well, fuck.”


End file.
